Reminiscence & Resurgence
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Separated at the age 13, living their own separate lives, growing up .Their memories vanishing slowly. Now years later fate has a way of turning the decks on the past members of KND: new loves, higher risk, , trusting, betrayal, being a kid was so much easier . 3/4 1/362 2/5


**Hi there. I have no idea what I'm doing starting a new story when I obviously have way too many to even carry! But my fingers have a mind of it's own sometimes. Regardless I am writing this in memory of my best friends who I moved away from when I was 13 and yet we till remain connected through messages and visits! Friendship should really be valued my fellow readers. This story is going to be based on the following pairings.**

**Main Pairing: Numbah 3 and Numbah 4**

**Numbah 1 and Numbah 362**

**Numbah 2 and Numbah 5**

**Warning Expect Twists ( I love twists). It will also have 3 parts. Part I, Part I, and Part III. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door. All rights of ownership go to the creators. I am just expressing my love towards the show in**

**other means. **

* * *

Part I

Rules of Attraction

Prologue:

" _**It's been too long! We've waited so long don't you think it's time!" **_

" _**Yes. It's time. They won't see this coming. It's something the past members of KND would never expect."**_

* * *

"_Beeeep!"_

The car came to an abrupt halt. Kuki's body jerked, her long black her was flown all over her face. She stuttered completely awake with wide eyes, when all of a sudden the car flipped. Kuki grasp onto the handle of the car, her heart beating, unable to fully register what was happening as the world spun in front of her. She didn't recall opening her mouth, but she was definitely screaming as she shut her eyes tightly….and then…then-…

_A group of kids laughed while bubblegum and candy crammed into their mouths. A boy with an aviator hat was laughing so much that he was turning a shade of a red. A girl with a red cap punched the guy playfully, almost making him choke. Another two guys were also laughing one with a shade of dark glasses and one with an orange hoodie that glance over at Kuki with a smile. Kuki froze for a moment, she felt happy seeing him, seeing every unknown person laughing… who were they? Kuki thought somehow feeling at home with these random people. They began fading and panic surged inside her._

" Hey! Kuki! Are you all right-," Kuki eyes opened, ending her dream, she looked around for the other 4 people, but they were gone. Her mom was the only face she saw. " Can you hear me? Kuki? Kuki."

Realization hit her then. It was all a short term dream, those people she saw laughing weren't real. _ But they felt real, they seemed familiar, who exactly were they? _

After the car crashed down the ambulances surrounded the place. Kuki and her mother were lucky to only have minor cuts and slashes, her father on the other hand had a broken rib, and misplaced knee cap, not to mention all the glass had cut deep into his skin. Thanks to that accident Mr. Sanban had to quit his job for a while until he recovered. This meant they had to move to another place for the time being . Kuki packed all her rainbow monkeys into boxes. She might be 17 now, but she really loved those rainbow monkeys to death. Mushi often teased her about that, but she didn't mind. For as long as she could remember she was always a suckers for cute lovable things.

After hours of talking Kuki mom and dad decided where to go. They were returning to a place where she had spent most of her childhood. Thinking about her childhood reminded her about her recent dreams. She dreamt them almost every night now, but she still couldn't grasp a clear image of who they were or why she was dreaming them so much.

" Kuki are you ready to go?" Her mother peeked through the door.

Kuki nodded eagerly, new enthusiasm marking her face eagerly. Maybe going back she would be reunited with past friends…although she can't really remember who they were either. She'll figure that out later " I'm ready! I can't wait to go back!"

***KND***

* * *

(Months later)

" What?! Why?" Wallabee " Wally" Beetles demanded hands jammed into his hoodie where he hid how his hands are turning into hard clench first.

" Wally. You got suspended for the 3rd time already! We can't keep you in that same school. Your father and I have decided to change you to another school. A better school for the moment." Mrs. Beetles informed, not at all intimidated by her son temper.

" You can't do that! Besides it wasn't my fault last time! I swear they suspended me for no cruddy reason!" he argued. His mother sternly shook her head, obviously not believing him. " It's true!"

" The School doesn't go suspending people just because they feel like it Wally. This isn't the first time we change you from school to school. Honestly Wally I can't even begin to understand why can't you just remain in one school for at least a year,"

" Why don't you believe me!" Wally argued instead, Of course he knew he had some problems with getting along with others, but honestly he hadn't done anything last time. He was just suspended for no reason what so ever! The principal hated him or something, how would he know.

" Stop arguing! You're moving schools again and that's final."

Wally stomped away to his room, slamming the door shut. He hated changing schools. Primarily because never in his life would he belong in a place. Whenever he moved everyone teased him, because of that he would do anything in his power to come out as intimidating so people wouldn't messed with him. Now he's going to have to start his reputation all over again. It was completely unfair. He would definitely not going to enjoy going to this school any better than the other schools.

***KND***

* * *

" Wow! I've never seen such a big high school! How scary!" Kuki said gawking at the school in amazement. Hundreds of students pilled in a hurry not putting much attention to Kuki they were worried about getting to class in time. Kuki felt butterflies swarm in her stomach.

" Would you like me to come pick you up after school?" Genki asked smiling proudly at her daughter.

" No mom I'm okay! I can walk! See ya!" Kuki waved before turning around and slightly bumping into a kid with goggles in his forehead. The stack of books he was carrying dropped along with gadgets Kuki couldn't even name. " Whoops! I am so sorry are you okay?" Kuki reached to retrieve the books, but the boy had already gathered them all in his arms quickly. " No it's fine it's fine!" the boy rushed off afterwards. Kuki tilted her head to the side confused. Had she seen the boy before? He seemed familiar. Kuki quickly shook her head at that, but the thought still troubled her. As she went in a dark skinned girl walked passed her with a red cap. Another strange feeling overcame Kuki. The cap…her dream. _Could it be?_ As if something was blocking her own memory she couldn't focus on why she was getting a strange sensation at hugging the girl with the red cap who was walking casually in front of her. Shaking her head she focused on her schedule. _Maybe something is the matter with my brain after the car crash.. Hmm I wonder when lunch is I'm hungry already! _

***KND***

* * *

Nigel Uno got out of his motorcycle, as soon as he got out he heard the usual whispers. He already knew what they were, some said he was the coolest kid around, other said he was also a loner, he never talked to anyone and some just didn't approached him. Nobody messed with him, although he knew some made fun of that fact that he was bald in secret, but whenever he was in the classroom they remain quiet. A smile stretched on his lips and he tilted his dark shade of glasses open to place on his eyes. As he began walking the people made way for him. That's how life had been for Nigel Uno, he had a knack of getting a sort of leader respect for as long as his memory allows him to remember. He knows there's a reason he can't remember a lot of his childhood. He doesn't have proof that his childhood was erased or that he suffered some traumatic event that makes him unable to access his memories, but it's a feeling he knows. Especially when he goes pass his house each morning. He knows he's forgetting something very important and he promised himself he would figure it out someday.

"Ah crud already late!'' a blond boy probably only inches shorter than Nigel and an oversized orange hoodie walked passed him, shoving people out of the way. On the way he saw a long hair Asian girl with a long green sweater going the same direction the blond boy was heading. The girl was looking at a paper, not even noticing that the other guy was heading the same direction as her. Nigel frowned walking after them, trying to catch up but it was too late both the blond boy and the Asian girl collided with each other. The impact making both of them fall down.

" Crud! Can't you watch were you're going?!" the blond guy groaned rubbing his nose.

The Asian girl gasped suddenly dropping her schedule.

Nigel reached for the schedule. " Hey! That was rude! It was your fault for not seeing where she was going either! You should apologize to her."

The blond boy head snapped up angrily. " Who the hey are you to tell me what to do." The boy stood up. Nigel was ready for a comeback when the girl shot up happily.

" Both of you! You're the people from my dream!"

Nigel and Wally both looked at the girl in bewilderment. " Huh?"

***KND***

* * *

" Do you understand your mission,"

" Yes sir," Rachel responded happily.

" Good. Remember you're the only one that knows about the past members of Sector V. Don't let it slip that you know,"

" I won't sir," Rachel responded, hiding her eagerness at the mission. She couldn't wait to see Nigel. She hadn't seen him for years.

" He won't know who you are," Numbah 86 imputed behind her. " He might not even care about you if he ever did."

Rachel ignored the comment and responded to the sir in command " Sir! I am ready for the mission. I will follow the mission granted to death." she stated proudly.

" In that case take up the mission Numbah 362. Good luck,"

" Of course sir," Rachel beamed with a grin. Luck was definitely something she will need. Her only concern is if it would all be worth it in the end. Her mind told her no, but her heart responded with an unusual optimistic yes. It's time to regain those lost times.

* * *

**~~~~ So lots of mysterious stuff happening right? Well either way! Let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. Have a great day! **

**-LCY17**


End file.
